If There's No Rain, There Willl Never Be Rainbows
by MountianFlower
Summary: When Max thinks she has reached her limit, and her experation, what will she do? Will Fang save her in time? And even if he can, will she survive? Read and find out!
1. A New Power

Chapter One

(Fangs point of view)  
As he walked out of the skuzzy motel bathroom he tripped over something. He looked down and identified the thing as one of Gazzys shoes. Typical, he thought to himself. He kicked the shoe into a corner with a bit more force that needed.  
But what was quite atypical, was that as soon as the shoe with the wall, it snapped in two. Well... huh. He was flabbergasted, were the kids clothes that old? He didn't think so, so he walked over to the shoe to examine it. His suspicions were confirmed. that shoe had been given to Gazzy a month ago by Max's mom.  
He walked over to the bed, sat down, and stared at his foot. He hadn't even kicked it that hard! Slowly his mind came upon a theory... he got up quietly and walked over to one of the cheap fold-out couches. Very gingerly he raised his foot and lightly tapped the bed frame.  
The entire bed frame quivered and groaned so loudly that a mouse shot out from under it. What a friggn' lucky mouse, because seconds later the bed gave on last shudder, then crashed to the ground.

(Max's point of view)

I was in the middle of folding fresh laundry when a huge crash erupted from the boy's room. I was up and sprinting for the adjoining door in less than a second. I wretched it open, and landed, tensed, with my fists ready at my sides. Fang was the only one in the room. Oh... well, way to overreact, I thought to myself, suddenly exhausted.

Fang was standing over a collapsed fold-out couch... with the weirdest expression on his face. He was staring at his foot, like, it had just committed a horrendous crime, on its own accord.

"Uh... everything okay in here?" I asked uncertainly.

He looked up at me, like he just realized I was in the room.

"Yeah... I think so." He replied, sounding just as uncertain as I was.

"What's wrong? " I asked, worried now, Fang was never one to be unsure.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm a towed me to the open window and gave me a hard push. Seconds later we were flying. I tweaked the feathers on the tips of my wings, so that I glided over to him.

"You wanna tell me where were going?" I asked, anger tinting my voice. He looked up at me, surprise written on his face. I glided away from him.

(Fang's point of view)

Why the hell is she mad at me? I wondered to myself. Don't I have enough on my plate already?! I just needed to show her what I can do. And I don't want to break anything else in the motel… plus I wanted us to be alone.

I looked guiltily over a Max. Her dark brown hair looked to be tinted with red as the sun glinted off it. It streamed out behind her and she raised her face to the warm sun. I could see her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths of the honey scented air. I could see her lips move as she silently counted backward from a hundred. I could even see the little dent that formed on the side of her jaw. The one that only showed up when she was gritting her teeth. She was still as beautiful as the first time I had seen her. And yup, she was still just as pissed, and as usual, I had no idea why.


	2. Developments

Chapter Two

(Fang's point of view)

I flew up beside her so that my wing touched just the tip of one of hers. It was a sign that I was changing direction. She didn't even look my way, and yet I knew she was fully aware that I had signaled to her. With a sigh I angled downward not even bothering to check if she had followed, because I was sure she had.

We both landed silently in the wide meadow. I had been here a few times during our two week stint at the motel. It large and almost as beautiful as it was remote. There wasn't one road within twenty miles of it. It was also, almost completely covered in wildflowers. But the true reason I had chosen this spot was because it was mostly surrounded by large boulders.

I walked over to the seat shaped rock that I had discovered on my last visit. I looked back to where Max had landed. Unsurprisingly she had sat down directly where she had landed and was studiously examining a small blue flower. With a sigh I pushed of the rock where I had been leaning and walked over to her.

(Max's pov)

I twirled my small flower between my hands and continued to pointedly ignore him. I had just begun to contemplate the reasons why he would shove me so hard out a window (my only solution at that point had been an alien abduction) when suddenly he was in front of me. I gritted my teeth and continued to stare meaningfully at the ground. He heaved a sigh and then suddenly bent and lifted me into his arms.

"What the hell…!" I managed to splutter.

I looking up at him for the first time, and noticed that his jaw muscles weren't taught… nor were his arm muscles. How could he lift me and make it appear effortless, unless…

"Nuh uh!" I half-screeched. He did not have super-strength! No way!

He smile widely and nodded. Well, that would explain why he had been staring at his foot like it was possessed and the broken bed… and the shove…huh.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you shoved me so hard out the window on purpose! I'm sorry!" I looked up at him with wide eyes as my voice got higher with distress.

"Really!" I plead with him "I didn't know!" Shock flashed across his face.

"I shoved you?" he asked, sounding completely lost.

"I'm sure you didn't realize it." I told him hoping to make him feel better.

(Fang's pov)

"I didn't hurt you though, right? You're not in pain now, are you?" i asked her.

It scared me that I hadn't realized I had hurt her, if I could break a bed with a light kick then why hadn't I thought a light push wasn't, actually a light push.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you" I whispered, afraid to look in her beautiful eyes. Afraid that I would feel more shame if I did. But I was more afraid that if I didn't look she would keep something from me. I could always tell if she was in pain or lying by looking into her deep green eyes. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pulled my head up and looked cautiously at her face.

Her eyes were wide and pleading, her full lips were parted with worry, and there was a little dent between her delicate brows, which only showed when she was distressed.

(Max's pov)

He stared down at me and I stared up at him. Then his eyes got all soft, the muscles in his face relaxed, and his lips pulled up a tiny bit in the corners. I smiled then sank into his arms with a sigh. His eyes widened a tiny bit and he pulled me, gently, closer to him. A minute later we were at the rock that Fang had been leaning on before. He gently laid me on it and I scooted over to make room. He hauled him self up next to me (breaking off a piece of rock in the process) and laid down, pressing himself right to my side. My mind apparently wasn't connected body, because what happened next surprised us both.


End file.
